What If? A Story of Jaina and Zekk
by Keiran Dragon
Summary: A Story of what would happen if Zekk didn't totally give himself to the Light side of the Force. He leaves to find himself taking Jaina with him, but Jaina comes back to Coruscant without him some time later. But she come back with someone with her, and i
1. Chapter: Home Coming

Disclaimer: Ok to start off with, My friend (Mary) and I wrote this together through AIMs, she was the one that said I could post it here. Second off, We don't own any of the SW YJK characters but Mia, Charisse, and Pekeh. This is a story based of Jaina and Zekk, not Jacen and Tenel Ka. Though you will find a blooming romance there.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Coruscant. Jaina Solo brought her ship down gently, thinking of how long it  
  
had been since she last saw her home and family. A fight between her uncle,  
  
brothers and her had caused the young Jedi to leave home years ago. She had  
  
rejected her Jedi training and taken the road of the smuggler, which  
  
actually made some sense. The girl was a mechanical whiz, having been able  
  
to work on the Falcon when she was only nine years old. Not that she was  
  
much of a girl anymore. Nineteen years old, Jaina had grown into being a  
  
beautiful young woman.  
  
She shut down her engines and stood, walking off the ship and into the  
  
hanger. Jacen was standing there waiting for her. Being twins and in tune  
  
with the force, they always knew when the other was near. He walked over to  
  
meet her and the two embraced, locked together. "How are you?" Jacen asked  
  
as they pulled away.  
  
"All right, considering I'm wanted in four star systems and have a price on  
  
my head three times the size of the one placed on Dad." The two of them  
  
began walking towards the palace entrance. "I'm wanted alive though."  
  
"Alive?" Jacen looked at her. Usually it didn't matter if they were alive or  
  
not.  
  
"Zekk…he ordered the price of my head. I'm betting there will be one on  
  
yours soon." The twins fell into silence walking up to the presidential  
  
suite. Neither of them wanted to talk about Zekk what had happened after the  
  
fight with Luke. They weren't even sure they would know what to say.  
  
Finally reaching the suite, the door open and the two stepped inside to find  
  
their parents, Anakin, and their uncle.  
  
Leia smiled as she saw her daughter.  
  
"Welcome Home Jaina," she said and stepped forward and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Welcome back," Luke said. "I hope you're here to stay for a little." he  
  
said with a smile, not sure if he should embrace his niece or not.  
  
Jacen rolled him eyes. ~Don't go on any pressure Jaina. This is your  
  
homecoming.~  
  
"I'm here for a bit." She nodded. "Until the heat dies down?"  
  
"Heat?" Han looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"There's a price on my head. Order of the new Empire."  
  
"Damn! That's more then dad had on his head!" Jacen said.  
  
"Watch you mouth!" Leia snapped, but Jacen brushed it off.  
  
"It would figure someone would try to bring the Empire back," Luke said.  
  
Jaina just nodded, saying nothing. If they didn't know there was no use to  
  
bring it up.  
  
Luke frowned and looked to Jaina, Leia was now standing with Han.  
  
"Tell me Jaina, what ever happened to your friend, Zekk?"  
  
Jaina swallowed and looked from her parents to Luke and then to Jacen,  
  
trying to draw strength from her twin. "He's the one that put the price on  
  
my head."  
  
Jacen's face was a mask of Jedi calm.  
  
"What?" Leia said.  
  
Luke just nodded.  
  
Han looked at his daughter, "Jaina..."  
  
"He...the dark side won over...eventually...he tried to fight it...that's  
  
why we left...we figured if we got away...were alone things would get  
  
better...there wouldn't be as much pressure. But there was and in the  
  
end...he's been gone for almost 4 months now. The bounty...he wants me  
  
alive, which means he just wants me found. But I..." Her bottom lip began to  
  
quiver, it was obvious this had taken a lot out of her. "I want to go to  
  
him...but I can't...the baby..."  
  
"The baby!" Both Jacen and Leia said at once.  
  
"Ok," Jacen started. "I know I've been keeping it secret that you have been  
  
contacting me over the last few months, but a Baby!"  
  
Leia was speechless.  
  
Han stared at her. "You have a child?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm GOING to have a child...in five months. I'm  
  
pregnant. He doesn't know."  
  
Anakin stared at his sister.  
  
"And he won't damn find out!" Jacen said, before he started to laugh. "I'm  
  
going to be an Uncle"  
  
"Jaina, you not joking are you?" Leia asked almost scared. "We're here for  
  
you, I hope you know that."  
  
Jaina smiled at Jacen. "Yes, you are. So is Ani."  
  
Anakin grinned. He was gonna be an uncle...and a damn good one too...just  
  
like Luke. He stood and hugged Jaina. "Congratulations."  
  
She smiled at her younger brother. "Thank you." She whispered. "You don't  
  
know how much I needed to hear that."  
  
Jacen came up behind Jaina after Ani had hugged her and gently picked her up  
  
and hugged her. "Congratulations Sis!"  
  
"Yes, Congratulations are in order!" Leia said smiling.  
  
Luke was the only one that didn't look happy about this.  
  
Even Han managed to seem happy about this.  
  
Jaina looked at Luke and then away quickly, looking back to Jacen. "I think  
  
I wanna lay down for a bit. Walk me to my room?"  
  
"Sure," Jacen said.  
  
She smiled and followed him down the corridor. "He needs to know, Jacen."  
  
"Zekk? Why?"  
  
"It's his child."  
  
"I know, but can't it wait until we try to get him back from the dark side?  
  
I mean I've heard Mom telling me who her and Uncle Luke's real father was, and how they were each hide so the old Empire and Darth Vader  
  
couldn't find them. Jaina, like it of not this baby's a Jedi in the making."  
  
"Jacen...don't...you know how I feel about the Jedi."  
  
"I know, but you know it's true. Like it or not, Zekk will want it, want it  
  
for the dark side if you told him right now."  
  
"Good night, Jacen." She slipped into her room and closed the door, leaning  
  
against it as the tears began to well. She missed Zekk...missed him  
  
terribly. She reached her hand into her shirt and pulled out a chain...a  
  
chain that held a ring. She absently played with it, tears running down her  
  
cheeks.  
  
~Jaina...~ Jacen sighed and went to his own room.  
  
*****  
  
Far off into the universe Zekk was on an unknown planet, preparing to crush  
  
the Republic.  
  
"Ok, Mia." he said to a young woman with silky black hair. "You may begin to  
  
configure."  
  
He walked out of the control room, his mind wandering a little to Jaina,  
  
then he shook it away.  
  
Zekk though, thought he was in love with Jaina, wasn't about to be faith to  
  
her. As Mia worked on, Zekk went to his on quarters. Hitting a buzzer he  
  
said, "Charisse, get over here." A few moments later a tall dark haired  
  
woman walking into his room.  
  
"Lock it," he said. She did his bidding. He nodded and got himself a drink.  
  
As he turned he found the woman naked on the bed.  
  
*****  
  
A little later, Jaina sat in the cool dark of her room, leaning back against  
  
the headboard of her bed and thinking. She was tempted to reach out with the  
  
force...to find Zekk. Her mind began to wander, looking for him.  
  
Jacen's mind melted with Jaina's. ~Don't, you too tired.~ Softly.  
  
~I just want to know where he is...know if he's okay~  
  
~I know, but you need rest and I don't want you to hurt my only nephew, of  
  
niece. Which every you have... Lord! You could have twins like mom!~  
  
~Don't say that. I'm nervous enough about handling one on my own...let  
  
alone two~  
  
~On you're own? I like that! You think I would let you traveler the Galaxy  
  
with out me now?~  
  
~You have responsibilities. You're a Jedi  
  
~My responsibilities are to my family first, and that means you. Plus Jedi  
  
or not, It doesn't change my own feelings on love.~  
  
~Speaking of love...heard from Tenel Ka lately?~  
  
~Yeah,~ she feels his blush. ~We talk almost every night...~  
  
~And....?~  
  
~And what? I mean... Oh dear..~  
  
She laughed. ~Is there any sign of a wedding ahead?~  
  
~I wish, but no. She's bound to the laws of the Jedi. No Marriage..But, you  
  
know she is the only daughter of the Hapens royalty.. Maybe..~  
  
~My brother...a prince. Not too shabby.~  
  
~And some male has to carry on the Solo name..~  
  
~Well there's Anakin for that...~  
  
~Ani? He's too much like Uncle Luke for that.~  
  
~True. True.~  
  
~Want do you think though? Do I make a better Jedi or Husband? For Tenel  
  
Ka?~  
  
Jaina grinned and thought. ~I dunno. I can see you as both.~  
  
~Thanks that makes me feel so good.~  
  
~Sorry.~  
  
~It was a joke Jaina...You've been gone to long~  
  
~I've just been stressed lately. I'm sorry, Jacen.~  
  
~It's all cool sis~  
  
~Thanks~  
  
~Welcome~  
  
*****  
  
Zekk woke with the woman still in his bed. "Get up you whore!" he said and  
  
pushed the woman off his bed. He closes his eyes as she left. He thought  
  
went to Jaina, his heart suddenly crying out to her.  
  
~Jaina! Where are you!?~  
  
*****  
  
Jaina tossed and turned in her sleep, dreaming about Zekk. Dreaming about  
  
their last night together. And then she heard it. Startling awake she sat up  
  
and looked around as if expecting him to be there. When she saw she was  
  
alone she realized what had happened. ~Zekk~ She returned his call. ~I'm  
  
here, Zekk~  
  
*****  
  
Zekk heard it, but only faintly. He heard the 'I'm Here, Zekk.' He sat up in  
  
him bed. "Damn! I have to find her!" he got up dressing once more and walked  
  
to the control tower.  
  
"Mia, I'm going off planet for a bit, I'll be back in a few days," he said.  
  
"Where are.." was as far as she could get.  
  
"You dare Question me!"  
  
"No sir.." she said and got back to work. Zekk walked to his ship, the  
  
Lighting Rod and boarded her. Soon he was in hyper space flying towards the  
  
New Republic.  
  
*****  
  
Jaina dressed quickly, slipping the ring back under her shirt and then ran  
  
off to find Jacen.  
  
Jacen, was laying in his bed with the Vid cam on the linked him and Tenel  
  
Ka. She was on her home planet and under her covers to her bed.  
  
"You're never no fun Tenel Ka," Jacen said.  
  
"Jacen, if I was as fun as you would want me to be, I'd be in your bed." She  
  
said. Jacen was only covered to his own waist, his chest bare.  
  
"I still think you should come to Coruscant for a little."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Jaina knocked on his door. "Jacen...JACEN!"  
  
"Shit!" was what Jaina heard before Jacen's door opened to show him only in  
  
shorts.  
  
"Yes?  
  
"He...he called out to me. In my head. I...Zekk...he's coming."  
  
"No!" Jacen said. "He can't! The baby!" Jacen said. "We've got to hide  
  
you."  
  
"No."  
  
"The baby! Think of the baby or babies. If he knows, then... Jaina I know  
  
you don't like the force and all but you can't like the Dark side more then  
  
the Light."  
  
"Jacen...it was Zekk...the Zekk we know. He's coming back."  
  
"Jaina, it's not our Zekk; it's their Zekk. God Jaina! I can't have you  
  
hurt like this. Hear me out please. I can't lose you to the Dark side, Mom  
  
almost lost Uncle Luke to it, please, don't make me lose you. I'll go over  
  
before I let you."  
  
"Jacen. I will see him. Whether you like it or not." And with that she  
  
walked away.  
  
"Jaina!" He followed her. "I am not saying you can't see him. You can't,  
  
only if he doesn't see you. Think of yourself, and your child. His child. Do  
  
you want to go through the pain of it being made a Dark Jedi by someone you  
  
love?"  
  
"My child will not be a dark Jedi. I will get Zekk back."  
  
"Jaina, Darth Vader didn't become Anakin Skywalker with Uncle Luke's first  
  
battle. And if your not careful, your child will be a dark Jedi."  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Jacen. Trust me."  
  
"No you don't," Jacen said and did something he thought he wouldn't have to  
  
do. He reached deep into her mind, using his Jedi skills and makes her pass  
  
out. He was more of a Jedi then his sister, because she ran off and he finished.  
  
Jaina dropped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Jacen picked her up, knowing that the black out would last a good 8 hours. He  
  
walked back into his room and sets her on his bed. Turning the Vid Cam back  
  
on he saw Tenel Ka.  
  
"What's wrong?" she said at once.  
  
"I'm sending Jaina to you, Zekk's coming and she doesn't need to be here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because He's a Dark Jedi and want's Jaina as he's Dark Jedi Lover, and he  
  
doesn't know she's pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant!? Send her to me, Tell Lowbacca to bring her here. She won't leave  
  
here until you send message that Zekk's gone."  
  
"Thank you Tenel Ka, love." Jacen said. "I'll talk to you later, Out," and  
  
the Vid Cam went off. Jacen picked Jaina back up and went to Lowie's room.  
  
He was met with a deep roar.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too buddy," Jacen said. Jacen's wookie having  
  
improved.  
  
"I want you to take Jaina to Tenel Ka for me. I got to deal with her lover  
  
that wants her back."  
  
Lowie growled.  
  
"I know, but Tenel Ka well keep her and the baby safe." Jacen give Jaina to  
  
Lowie. "Now go!" He said. Lowie left quickly Taking Jaina to the Hapens  
  
Cluster.  
  
Once taken to Hapens Jaina was given a room next to Tenel Ka's and that only  
  
Tenel Ka could open.  
  
*****  
  
Jaina began to come to, groaning. She sat up slowly, trying to remember what  
  
had happened. She looked around, it slowly registering that she was  
  
somewhere other than her room. She took everything in trying to get her  
  
bearing.  
  
Tenel Ka walks into her room. "Hello Friend Jaina, it's been a long time  
  
since I've seen you."  
  
"Tenel Ka? What are you...where are we?"  
  
"You're in the Hapen Palace. Lowie brought you here."  
  
"What? But ho...Jacen." She growled.  
  
"Calm yourself Jaina, he's only looking out after you and your child."  
  
Jaina looked at Tenel Ka. "He doesn't understand. I have to get to Zekk. I  
  
can help him."  
  
"You can but not with you 4 month Pregnant." Tenel Ka said.  
  
"He needs to know."  
  
"Not right now,"  
  
"Tenel Ka, I appreciate your concern. I do. But...this is my child and I  
  
will decide when and/or if the father will know."  
  
"I understand this, but you also must understand that that child is like  
  
your grandfather. A cast of light into dark. Shadows. If Zekk were to know  
  
you and the child could go through things that would be deadly to the both  
  
of you." Tenel Ka said.  
  
"But as you're friend I will take you back, and WE will face Zekk together.  
  
I let you go the first time because He was, or was thought to be on the  
  
side of Light, but I was mistaken. Will you agree? I will only take you back  
  
if I face him with you. As protection for you and the child."  
  
"I don't seem to have a choice."  
  
  
  
"That you have. To stay here of let me come and protect you," Tenel Ka said.  
  
"You can come."  
  
Tenel Ka nodded and called for her ship the Rock Dragon. "We can leave  
  
momentarily." she said.  
  
*****  
  
As Zekk's ship landed, Jacen was walking across the platform. Zekk knew  
  
Jacen would be the first challenge to get through, but also the hardest.  
  
"Well, Well," Zekk said. "If it isn't the watch dog."  
  
"You have nerve," Jacen said.  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"Coming here and looking for me sister."  
  
"Well, she's my lover and soon to be wife."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
On cue, both Jacen's lightsaber and Zekk's darksaber light up.  
  
"Why couldn't you just be the same Zekk I always got along with?"  
  
"Because things change and so do I. I want your sister, I want her with me  
  
as I smash this republic and  
  
build a grand Empire, Greater the Palpatine's!" Their sabers clashed.  
  
Jacen and Zekk's saber's clashed with hate from both sides. Zekk was smiling  
  
though as his battle with Jacen went on.  
  
"You're giving into your hate, this is good." Zekk said.  
  
"Never!" Jacen said and ran at him. Zekk backflipped out of Jacen's way.  
  
"You're hiding her aren't you? hiding her off planet I assume. But no  
  
matter. Let me finish with you and I'll find her. She wants me to find her.  
  
She want to live as my Jedi Whore." Zekk laughed.  
  
"She'll never live as that! I'll kill you before that happens to my sister!"  
  
Zekk reaches out with his Dark Powers. "Ah but you protect something more,  
  
don't you Dear Friend."  
  
"You'll never hear it from me," Jacen said and swung his saber at Zekk.  
  
Zekk dodged it swinging around and only glazing Jacen's arm with his own  
  
saber.  
  
"Give into your hate. You know you want too. Destroy me, or at least give it  
  
your best shot!" Zekk laughed.  
  
Though Jacen was now a Jedi Knight and not one on training, he started to  
  
slip into his hate. He started attacking Zekk where the dark haired man  
  
would least expect it.  
  
*****  
  
Before Jaina knew she was on the back to the place her twin had sent her  
  
from. Tenel Ka look at her from the Co-Pilot's seat. "We should get there in  
  
no more then an Hour. Less if we use the thermal booster Rockets with the  
  
Hyper Drive."  
  
"Let's use the rockets."  
  
Tenel Ka nods and hits the button for the rockets. Before long they were  
  
entering into the atmosphere of Coruscant.  
  
Jaina could feel Zekk close by.  
  
Tenel Ka pointed out of the window at the battle-taking place. "Jacen!" she  
  
whispered. "Let us go." she said moving towards the hanger door.  
  
Jaina was right behind her, hand going for her blaster.  
  
*****  
  
Jacen and Zekk didn't notice the ship, but each could feel the presence of  
  
both Tenel Ka and Jaina.  
  
"No!" Jacen cursed.  
  
"This is wonderful, not only do I get Jaina, but I have a shot at you little  
  
whore you have."  
  
"Tenel Ka's not a whore, and neither is my sister!"  
  
"Oh? Well I can back her one." Zekk sneered. Jacen lunged at him with his  
  
saber, still using both arms though one was badly damaged.  
  
"You're weak! Just like Skywalker!" Zekk laughed as Jacen knelt on the ground.  
  
Zekk circled the young man. "It was wise that Anakin became Darth Vader!  
  
But even he was weak. I am not so!"  
  
But before Zekk could laugh any more, Jacen used his inner Jedi and gave  
  
Zekk a surprise attack.  
  
Shocked by this attack Zekk was throw back, losing his own saber, but easily  
  
calling it back to try and knock Jacen's away.  
  
Tenel Ka reached for her own saber.  
  
Zekk aimed for Jacen's feet but Jacen flipped so that he wouldn't lose them.  
  
Their saber's clashed again.  
  
There they stood for a moment looking at each other.  
  
Jaina ran ahead on Tenel Ka, ready to enter the fight.  
  
Tenel Ka caught up easily with Jaina. "No Jaina, not yet... Let them see  
  
you, not only feel you." she whispered.  
  
Jaina nodded and stood on the sidelines.  
  
Jacen with amazing strength pushed Zekk back and started to hit him  
  
repeatedly with his saber. The dark side oozing its way back into him.  
  
Zekk did his best to dodge or knock the attacks off.  
  
Jaina wanted to go to them.  
  
As darkness fell a pun Jacen, Zekk saw the weak spot in it, and took the  
  
chance. Though he would be putting his self at risk he knocked Jacen's saber  
  
back enough so his own would come flying down onto Jacen's leg.  
  
Jacen fell forward feeling his leg, at the calf was now gone. He's own  
  
lightsaber sliced into Zekk's saber arm, severing it from his body also.  
  
Jaina screamed.  
  
Tenel Ka did also. She couldn't help herself.  
  
Jaina ran to them, not even sure who to go to.  
  
Tenel Ka ran forward to Jacen and Zekk, Both now passed out from all the  
  
energy they put into the battle and now the lose of their limps.  
  
Jaina somehow managed to have enough sense to call for her uncle and her  
  
mother, using the force.  
  
Leia and Luke both can running out. Seeing Jacen, Leia screamed and ran to  
  
him. Luke eyed Jaina and walked over to Zekk and Jacen.  
  
"We can have their limps repaired." Luke said to Leia. She only nodded. Then  
  
she saw Jaina.  
  
"I'm sorry Jaina, We'll hopefully have him fixed up soon." she said, meaning  
  
Zekk, not thinking her daughter cares for her twin anymore.  
  
Jaina was near catatonic...Jacen...she could feel his pain...and then  
  
Zekk...they were bonded by the child. It was an overload. Her eyes glazed  
  
over as she stood still...hardly even breathing.  
  
Luke called a Medic Unit to take both young men to the Medic wing and but them  
  
into a Baka tank, after repairing the limps on them both. Luke would talk to  
  
Zekk later about the Dark side and then have the same talk to Jacen. Jacen  
  
let the dark side into him, and that was his down fall.  
  
Leia went with her son.  
  
Tenel Ka looked from Luke to Jaina, walking back over to her friend. In her  
  
mind played the thought of this was Jaina's fault. But she would not allow  
  
it to be so. "They will be alright," she said.  
  
Jaina didn't respond.  
  
There was something inside Jacen's head, a loud screaming echoed from wall  
  
to wall in his mind. He couldn't awake from the wound he had suffered to  
  
suffer. He felt as though he was falling into a bit of darkness with no one  
  
to help him. He cried out with his mind for his sister, his brother, but he  
  
couldn't hear any answer. He was going through the Jedi Training all over  
  
again, The part were you face yourself. The inner part of you, that will  
  
always is something you don't want it to be.  
  
Zekk was having echoes in his head alike Jacen' but they were when he was a  
  
child. Before the Dark times had consumed him. Thoughts of Jaina and Jacen  
  
echoed in his head, before he became the Dark Lord Zekk. He fought to hold  
  
those memories, but found he was slipping into the dark ways.  
  
Jaina was hearing both of these in her head at one time in surround sound.  
  
She screamed, a blood curdling scream that let out all the anguish and pain  
  
the others were feeling. She collapsed to her knees before fainting  
  
entirely, it was too much.  
  
Tenel Ka knelt and touched Jaina's head. Using a Jedi Mind trick she slowly  
  
began to ease her friends burdens of her brother and lover. But with her  
  
brother she could only do so much, Jaina and Jacen being telepathically  
  
connected sense birth. Zekk's troubles she wiped almost completely out of  
  
Jaina's mind, making Jaina's burden lighter.  
  
Jaina could still feel Jacen and she reached out to him.  
  
Though Jaina heard him, Jacen could hear or see anything be darkness.  
  
Swimming in a sea of black Jacen saw not only his Sister, but also his brother  
  
Anakin, Mother, Father, Uncle and friend turn away from him. This was  
  
starting to be too much for him; All he wished for now was death.  
  
Zekk started to come back into the light, wishing that things were as they  
  
once were, before he found out he was a Jedi. He missed his friends, and  
  
loved ones.  
  
~JACEN!!!! Jacen...no...Come back to me. ~  
  
Luke also heard this. Tenel Ka brought Jaina in to lie next to her twin.  
  
Slowly and very carefully Luke plunged into their minds. Trying his best to  
  
pull them out of the water Jacen was drowning in.  
  
Jaina tried again to reach out for Jacen, to wrap her mind around his just  
  
as her hand was wrapping around his. The twins were truly joined.  
  
  
  
Jacen couldn't hear his sister's cry, but when Luke called to him he heard  
  
it.  
  
~Jacen! Where are you going?~  
  
~I'm leaving so everyone can be happy. You, mom and dad have you're Jedi in  
  
Anakin. Jaina will have Zekk at last. Tenel Ka can go on with her life as a  
  
Jedi. I'm not needed. No one cares~ Jacen cried out. This time his' thought  
  
not only reaching Jaina and Luke, but Leia, Tenel Ka and also Zekk.  
  
Zekk, who thought he was the greatest Dark Jedi, felt for his friend. Jacen  
  
was always there when he needs him. Even tried to help him before he and  
  
Jaina left, but he betrayed Jacen and went back to the dark side.  
  
~Don't give into your Hate~ Zekk called. ~I did and look were it lead me.~  
  
~I don't care anymore,~ Jacen said.  
  
~Jacen no...I need you. You're my other half...without you...Jacen, without  
  
you I'm nothing. Don't leave me.~ Jaina pleaded.  
  
~Why?~ Jacen shouted. ~You weren't saying that when you left. You're whole  
  
Jaina, now leave me be so I can find peace.~  
  
~Jacen,~ Tenel Ka's voice enter in. ~Jacen, friend, love, we all need you.  
  
You can't leave us like this. Jaina will need you more then anyone, most of  
  
all now. You know it's not like the women in you family to really became  
  
Jedi. Or even to deeply care about it. You're own mother even hated the Jedi  
  
at some point.~  
  
~The Battle is over you all won, now leave me be,~ But something made him  
  
come to. He liquid brown eyes opened suddenly. He gasped for breath for a  
  
moment and slowly sat up.  
  
~That battle is over be we all won in the end~ Zekk said.  
  
Jaina was still passed out beside him.  
  
He looked over to his sister. "Jaina! Jaina!" He moved as close to her as  
  
he could, his leg still not repaired yet. Clasping her hand tightly in his  
  
own.  
  
~Jaina! Come on Sis, you got to wake up.~  
  
Jaina slowly stirred.  
  
Though Jacen was in pain, the pain of his sister lying there hurt him worse.  
  
He smiled as she stirred. ~That a girl~ He coaxed.  
  
It was like coaxing a small child, the pain and suffering...the fear of  
  
losing her brother...she had retreated into herself. She moaned as she came  
  
a bit closer to the surface, but still stay buried. It was like peeking her  
  
head out of the metaphysical doorway.  
  
~Jaina, Umm what to hear a Joke?~ Jacen tried. Hoping it would bring her  
  
round.  
  
"Not now, Jacen." She groaned and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Jacen couldn't help but you laugh. "That got you back to me!"  
  
"That's because your damn jokes are determined to follow me to the  
  
grave...maybe even after." She smiled and hugged her brother, holding him  
  
tightly. "Don't you EVER threaten to leave me again. EVER." She was near  
  
tears.  
  
"I won't," He hugged her back. "But you need to learn not to be so  
  
pigheaded for time to time, especially when I'm trying to help you."  
  
"And you need to learn that you can't save every living  
  
creature...especially the human ones." She teased him  
  
  
  
Jacen smiled. "Well it's worth a try, isn't it? I mean that's why I wanted to be what I am. To try and save all things living if I could. Especially human life."  
  
Tenel Ka smiled. She was doing that more when she got around Jacen. Zekk was slowly coming to also. Luke was still inside his mind, helping him find his way through the dark training he went through.  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. She was covered in his blood, but she didn't really care.  
  
Jacen smiled and petted his twin. "You know you're getting all bloody. I think I need to repair my leg.. The Medic Droids are going to have a hay day putting it back on."  
  
"A little blood never hurt anyone...especially not a solo. Besides...the blood reminds me you're still alive."  
  
"I'm sorry.." Jacen said softly. "I didn't mean for it... For any of it.."  
  
Leia shooed Tenel Ka out of the room leaving herself. Luke was too busy with Zekk to bother the twins.  
  
"I'm sorry too. None of this would have happened if I had been more careful...and listened to you once or twice."  
  
"So now you say it. Only after I get hurt and want to give up life." Jacen said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah well...so I'm a little slow on the uptake."  
  
"I still love you though," he kisses her cheek. "You're my only sister I got, and my twin at that. You're baby is as much part of me as it is you or Zekk. I only wanted to protect you. Zekk was crazy when he got here...I knew he would have been, but you were going to stay. I had to send you away.  
  
"And now? Now what do you think...of me...and Zekk?"  
  
"I always thought you a Zekk looked nice together. But when he went back to the dark side, I had to draw the line. You are my sister; He was my friend gone bad. As long as he truly loves you and will walk the right path, I don't have a problem with my soon to be Brother in law."  
  
Jaina hugged Jacen tightly, not saying anything but obviously grateful.  
  
"Ow.." Jacen said. "My arm... I got it sliced but not removed.." chuckles.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you more, or I wouldn't have come back to you."  
  
"No. I love you way more."  
  
"How do you say that?"  
  
"Cause I came back to you too."  
  
"True, but I could have sworn it was the joke that brought you back," Jacen laughs.  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
"Why don't you lie down and rest now."  
  
She nodded. "I will." She hugged him one last time before heading up to her room. She had wanted to see Zekk but between the medical Droids and Luke, she would only be in the way. So instead she went to nap, leaving her brother in the hands of the Medic Droids. 


	2. Chapter 2: Naked Truth

Disclaimer: Ok, I said it in the first chapter, Only Mia, Charisse and Pekeh is mine and Mary's.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jacen woke up the next morning with his leg back into him. He still has a scar from where Zekk's saber sizzled into his arm, but most of the pain was gone. He look up at the ceiling and sat up. He saw Jaina next to his own bed sleeping. Looking on the other side of him he saw Zekk, out of the Baka tank and on a bed. His arm reattached to him, like Jacen's leg. He was in a hurry to make sure his leg worked like it had before. He couldn't be a Jedi knight with out both legs. Easing himself out of bed so not to wake his sister or to find out he couldn't walk. His feet hit the floor softly. Adding pressure to both feet He turns to Jaina and kisses her on her fore head before sprinting out of the Medic Unit.  
  
Jaina stirred a bit, frowning. Too much noise. She started to wake slowly. Zekk stirs shortly after Jacen leaves. Slowly sitting up in bed, his healed arm putting his hand to his head.  
  
"Damn! What a crash.." he mutters.  
  
"Hmmm?" Jaina asked, still half asleep and with her eyes closed. She stretched, in no hurry to wake up.  
  
Zekk looks over and sees Jaina lying there. A panic arose in him. He got at of the bed quickly. To quick. He stumbled and fell, landing on his hands and knees. He was weak from his mind being stripped by Luke, and all the blood he lost.  
  
"Urg.."  
  
Jaina heard the noise and sat up, looking around. Seeing Zekk, she jumped up and rushed to him. "Zekk..." She went over and knelt on the floor beside him.  
  
"I'm fine," he said and looked up at her. "I'm just weak..But it was my fault I guess." He moved to he could sit down and not be on his hands and knees.  
  
"Jaina.. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or Jacen."  
  
"I know...I know." She looked at him and slid her hand into his.  
  
He squeezed her hand softly.  
  
"When Master Luke was in my head helping me. Before he left, we agreed he would train me as a Jedi Knight, Not Dark Jedi..." he said. "So I'll be fighting for a greater cause, the New Republic and the woman that I love."  
  
Jaina smiled, "There's one other cause you'll be fighting for."  
  
"What?" Zekk looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Can you feel it?"  
  
He went pale in the face. "I did that too you? And I can here the way I did. Jacen was right, I would have hurt you..And in so doing I would have hurt not only my self, but our child." He's hand moved over his stomach. "How can I ever make it up to you, leaving you like this?"  
  
She smiled and pulled the chain out of her shirt, the chain that held his ring. "Finish what we started."  
  
"You'll still have me after all the trouble I've caused?" he asked softly.  
  
"I wouldn't have anyone else."  
  
He put his hands around her neck and unfastened the chain, sliding the ring off of it.  
  
"I'll ask once more though," he said, taking the ring in his hand and her hand in the other.  
  
"Jaina Solo, would you do me the honor's of becoming my wife?"  
  
She nodded and threw her arms around his neck hugging him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Jaina. I always have and always will," he hugged her back.  
  
"Let's go tell everyone."  
  
Zekk nodded and tried once more to stand and found he couldn't. Reaching out with the force he helped himself up.  
  
"Yeah let's go." he smiled.  
  
She wrapped her arm around his waist and went off to find the others.  
  
The other were found in the Banquet Hall. Luke was telling Leia and Han about Zekk and how it was for him in the Shadow Academy. Tenel Ka was helping Jacen with his healed leg and Anakin was just watching a little of it all.  
  
Jaina entered with Zekk. "Hey everyone..."  
  
Jacen at first glared at the couple until he saw Zekk's eyes. There was the old twinkle back within them and Jacen walked over to them.  
  
"Hello my favorite Sis," he said and stole her away from Zekk for a moment to give her a hug and quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"You feeling better?" he asked both of them.  
  
"Much," Zekk said, and glanced over to Luke.  
  
Jaina nodded. "Definitely." She showed Jacen her hand...with the ring on it.  
  
"Congratulation!" Jacen said and kisses her again before moving over to Zekk and slapping his softly on the back.  
  
"Finally going to be the brother-in-law I can love and respect?"  
  
"Respect maybe, but I would love you no matter what Jacen," Zekk said and hugged his friend.  
  
Leia smiled and hugged her daughter. "Congratulations, baby."  
  
Jaina smiled and looked at her father and uncle, waiting for them to say something.  
  
Han looked as though someone just him with him a stun gun. He shook his head. "Jaina... I don't know what to say.." he said and picked her up gently giving her a hug and swinging her around.  
  
"I'm so glad, that you are finely going to be truly happy."  
  
Luke walked over to Zekk and touched him on his shoulder. "You're going to be a fine husband and wife. And be great parents also. Congratulations Zekk, Jaina."  
  
Jaina smiled and moved back over to Zekk, slipping into his arms.  
  
Anakin grinned, he always knew they'd end up together.  
  
Tenel Ka nodded and looked at Anakin. "Master Skywalker is going to train Zekk the ways of the force. Through the right side of the force. So then Jaina's and his baby could be brought up in the same why with no fear of the dark side."  
  
There's no guarantee my child is gonna be a Jedi." Jaina told them.  
  
"There is a very very good chance the child will carry the Jedi genes. But the Training is up to you and Zekk." Luke told Jaina. "Your mother has it, your brothers, I have it, and Zekk also carries it."  
  
Jaina felt a bit insulted she was left off the list, but her and Luke hadn't talked much since that night.  
  
"But let's not forget, You also have it." Luke added seeing Jaina's face. He smiled a bit and took the few steps towards her and hugged her at long last.  
  
"Just don't you forget where you came from."  
  
"I never have." she said and motioned to the lightsaber clipped on her belt. "Just because I don't use it doesn't mean it's not there."  
  
  
  
While Zekk and the other's were having a reunion, deep into the universe on the small planet of Insyn, was were the very last remains of the empire. General Mia Tukum was left in charge. She was to have run of the base until Lord Zekk had returned from where ever he had gone. But it had been almost two days and there hadn't been any word of him yet. This was very unlike Lord Zekk to be gone this long.  
  
"Captain Pekeh please report to me at one." Mia said over the Speakers. A not even five minutes later a short thin man with a long face and beady black eyes approached him  
  
"Yes, General."  
  
"Pekeh, have you had any word from Lord Zekk?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"Very well. We'll carry on this plans as scheduled." Mia said and Pekeh nodded. He moved behind a console and began to press different buttons. The deck doors opened and the dark haired Charisse came walking in.  
  
"Where is Master Zekk?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. He hasn't made contact with the base in over 48 hours." Mia said. "Go back and train. He would wish it if he were here."  
  
"No! There's a disturbance in the Force."  
  
"Well I can't help that!" Mia raised her voice.  
  
"After the launch we much follow his Ion train. He's in danger."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Launch Blasts!" Mia shouted across the room.  
  
"Blasts launched!" a junior officer said after he had done so.  
  
There was no sound for a few second, the room all holding there breathes. The sound of something blowing up was then heard.  
  
"Target was destroyed." Pekeh said looking at the screen.  
  
"Wonderful. Now prepare to take your posts. We're going into orbit." Mia said with a smile. Pekeh launched them into deep space.  
  
Luke was the first one to notice not only Zekk and Jaina looking as if they could escape from Leia, but Jacen and Tenel Ka also. He motioned to Han.  
  
"Why don't you take Leia so she can sink in the thoughts of being a grandmother and fix of a bridal and baby shower for Jaina." Luke suggested.  
  
"Good idea.. As much as I love Jaina, I'm getting a bit tired." Han said. "The girls' too much like I was when I was her age.."  
  
Luke laughed. "Ani, Why don't you come with me."  
  
Han moved over to his wife.  
  
"Hunny I need to talk to you in private." Han said.  
  
Leia nodded and excused herself from the group, following her husband.  
  
Anakin ran off with his uncle.  
  
Jacen looked at Jaina then to Tenel Ka.  
  
"Well it' looks about time for us to get going," he said and took Tenel Ka's hand. "Come on I'll show you that new course you wanted to see."  
  
"Very well," Tenel Ka said and let Jacen lead her away.  
  
Zekk looked shyly to Jaina. They were now alone.  
  
Jaina smiled back and then excused herself, standing.  
  
"Where are you going?" Zekk asked.  
  
"I need some time alone. Just a bit."  
  
Luke's words had hit Jaina hard; it was easy to see that. She just needed some time to think. Zekk nodded. "Ok." he said also standing up. "I'll see you later then.." he turned and started walking towards the doors out of the Palace. Jaina also headed out of the palace.  
  
Zekk made his way down to where him home was. The lower levels of the planet always called to him. Each time he had went down there in the past he always found something that would give him and his friend enough money to like on for the next month. He though of old Peckum and decided to visit him.  
  
Zekk looked at the place where he lived and made his way into the building to the room he and Peckum shared. He knocked on it and waited. A few minutes later the door opened.  
  
"Zekk!?" Peckum said with a cough. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes it is," Zekk said and smiled. "Do you mind if I come in?"  
  
"Not at all, not at all." Soon Zekk and Peckum were talking as if never apart.  
  
Jaina headed to the old Jedi temple, walking around in what was once the meeting room of the council. She touched the walls and stared out the window. Once upon a time this had been what she wanted but then...she blamed the Jedi for what happened to Zekk and when he left...so did she, forsaking her training. A part of her regretted it. Not being with Zekk, of course, but the fact she wasn't the Jedi her brother was.  
  
Her fingers lightly caressing the hilt of her saber, she pulled it of her belt and ignited it, sparring against an invisible foe and seeing if she still had it somewhere inside her.  
  
Jaina continued, looking quite graceful almost as if...dancing to music only she could hear. She could have been a great Jedi.  
  
Zekk after almost 3 hours got up to take his leave.  
  
"You're welcome to stay here if you like."  
  
"No thanks Peckum, I have a place at the Palace."  
  
"Ok, as long as you're sure."  
  
"I'm very sure," Zekk said and turned to leave. "Oh, by the way, would you do me the honors of acting as my father on Jaina's and I's up coming wedding?"  
  
Peckum smiled and tears glittered in his old eyes.  
  
"It would be my honor Zekk."  
  
Zekk walked over to him and hugged him. "Thanks," he said and walked out. Peckum started crying on the spot.  
  
Jaina kept going, giving herself one hell of a workout.  
  
Jacen had left Tenel Ka at the course and went to the old temple. He didn't talk to anyone as he caught a glance of his sister. He stood there in the shadows and watched her.  
  
Zekk went back to the palace to find Jaina still gone. But he wasn't worried about her.... Too much. He went to C3PO and asked for a quest room.  
  
"Yes this way," 3PO said. Zekk followed.  
  
She stopped, feeling Jacen there.  
  
Jacen still kept to the shadows of the temple. Luckily he had taking up his uncle's habit of wearing all black.  
  
"Jacen...I know you're here."  
  
"You regret leaving don't you? And not finishing your training."  
  
"A bit. Yes."  
  
Jacen stepped out of the shadows. "Then why don't you finish? You still can. Uncle Luke did.."  
  
"Luke and I aren't on the best of terms...and with the baby coming...I don't think I can."  
  
"Have you even tried to talk to Luke? And the exercise would be good for the baby."  
  
"And since when are you an expert on babies?"  
  
"Since mom had Ani." Jacen chuckles.  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes. "Still...Luke and I...I wouldn't know what to say to him Jacen. That night...we all said things we didn't mean but I...I was particularly harsh and to him."  
  
"Jaina, it doesn't matter, it's in the past. What matter's now is to live for a stronger tomorrow. Luke is your Uncle, and he does love you. He knows what you said was said in anger. He forgave you long ago for that. While you were gone he was miserable, having lost not only one of his best Jedi Knights but his only niece and part of his closest family."  
  
"I will talk to him." She nodded and put her saber back, walking towards Jacen.  
  
"I think you would be much happier if you did."  
  
"Where do I find him?"  
  
"His at the palace giving tips to Ani. Ani is almost done with his training."  
  
Jaina nodded and left the temple, heading back towards the palace. She stood in the doorway watching Anakin and Luke.  
  
Luke and Ani were sparring with lightsaber. Luke felt Jaina's presence's.  
  
"Good Ani, now attack me again."  
  
Anakin did as his uncle commanded, going to attack him.  
  
Jaina watched a few more minutes before turning to leave.  
  
"Why are you leaving Jaina?" Luke asked and blocked Ani's attack, shutting his saber down. He nodded to Ani the training was over for the day.  
  
"You two seemed busy."  
  
"No, we were just practicing. Please come in." Luke said.  
  
Jaina stepped inside.  
  
Luke walked over and pressed the water button of the food prep unit in the training room. "You have something on your mind you wish to discuss with me," he said and also ordered a cup of water for Jaina as well. "Please have a seat," he said and handed her the cold water while sipping his own.  
  
"I...I was up in the temple." She told him, taking a sip. "Just playing around and Jacen...he has this idea that...he suggested I..." For some reason Jaina could not bring herself to say the words. Perhaps she was afraid of her uncle saying no.  
  
"He suggested for you to finish your training?" Luke helped.  
  
Jaina nodded. "He said the exercise would be good for the baby."  
  
"He's right, it would be good for the babies." Luke said. "But is it the babies you looking out for or do you want to finish your training because you wish too?"  
  
Jaina frowned, why did everyone keep saying babies. Jacen and now Luke. She would say Baby and then they would say Babies. She looked at Luke. "You can feel it, can't you? There is two of them."  
  
Luke nodded. "Just like you and Jacen and Leia and I. They are also very strong, for not even being born yet.."  
  
"I...I can't feel them." Jaina frowned.  
  
"You will. You left too soon to be able to have a keen sense of the Force, though you do feel when one of us is near you. I will help you hone those abilities if you give me the chance."  
  
Jaina nodded.  
  
"Dinner is soon, Go and rest for an hour and I'll come and fetch you." Luke smiled. "We'll start training tomorrow.  
  
Jaina nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"May The Force Be With You," Luke said before she left.  
  
"You too, Uncle." She went upstairs to lie down. 


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of Will

Chapter 3  
  
"General, we will be coming out of hyper drive in 15 minutes." One of the officers said.  
  
"Good. We can take them by surprise." General Mia said.  
  
Charisse was in her training room building up her hate. Instead of using a darksaber all the time and moved things with the force. The room was a place of scattered things that were broken. She felt Zekk's presence drawing closer.  
  
Zekk was sitting in the middle of his room doing a few Jedi Training techniques that Master Skywalker had given him to do. He had put himself into a void of white light. Using the right side of the Force he tried to levitate himself. Though he had a lot on his mind, he cleared it with the exercise.  
  
Jaina paced the practice room, waiting for Luke. He got her up at the crack of dawn just to be late himself? She sighed and flopped into a chair, waiting.  
  
Luke walked into the room. "Good Morning Jaina." His black robes flowing after him. "You ready to begin?"  
  
She nodded. "I've been ready...for a half hour. You're late."  
  
"That was the beginning. I see we must work on your patience."  
  
"I'm perfectly patient...the twins aren't." She smiled at her uncle.  
  
Luke chuckled. "Ok, we are going to start off easy. So not to over tire you. You can start with moving the pile of rocks from were they are now to the far corner over there." he gestured from the large rocks to the farthest corner away. "This will help you regain the strength in the force you have lost."  
  
Jaina nodded and moved the pile, lifting just a few rocks at a time. This was easy. She had still used the force a bit while away...mostly lifting things...or bring stuff to her.  
  
Luke nodded. "Good," he said.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"No that is over, Sit in the middle of the room. Clear your mind of all that it holds. Let thoughts randomly flow through but don't hold on anything. Slowly let yourself rise."  
  
Jaina walked to the middle of the room and settled herself on the floor. Taking a deep breath she tried to clear her thoughts, but it was to no avail. There was just so much going on in there. So many people she was thinking of.  
  
"You much unlearn what you have learned." Luke said.  
  
Jaina just sighed. "I can't help it."  
  
"You need to relax, open yourself up to the force."  
  
"I'm trying." She took another deep breath and tried again...pushing everything from her mind. Slowly she began to rise.  
  
Luke watched.  
  
Soon she was floating in midair. It lasted for all of a second before she fell on her ass.  
  
"Careful! The twins," Luke said and watched to her.  
  
Jaina got to her feet. "I'm trying to be careful!"  
  
"Come on, you can continue later. You need to eat something."  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"Remember, not only do you have yourself, but two others too look after as well. Have you seen Zekk?"  
  
"No. Not since last night."  
  
"Why don't you go and find him. You and he have plans to make I gather." Luke smiles.  
  
"They can wait."  
  
"Jaina, you can't overstress yourself."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry," He hugged her gently. "Do you want to spar against a remote?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He moved and took out a remote and a helmet with a shield over it. The shield would show everything in the room but the remote.  
  
"Put this on, and once you've done that I'll start the remote." He sets it of low voltage blasts.  
  
Jaina slipped the helmet on and drew her lightsaber.  
  
He started the remote and moved back.  
  
Jaina reached out, trying to feel its presence.  
  
Luke watched, "Feel the force flowing through you."  
  
She turned quickly and thrust the saber.  
  
"Good."  
  
She prepared to do it again. She prepared, waiting.... And then she turned, striking.  
  
He watched and took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. She had hit every blast so far.  
  
She kept going, hitting every single blast.  
  
This went on for 4 hours. Finally Luke told her to stop. "You've had enough training today."  
  
"I can keep going. I'm not even tired."  
  
"You need to meditate. You can practice again tomorrow."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Meditating is a great part of Jedi training, Jaina."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
Jaina laughed. "I'm always gonna be 12 to you, aren't I?"  
  
"No," Luke smiled. "You're just well loved by me. It's hard to think your now a beautiful grown woman expecting children. That's all."  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Now I'll leave you to meditate." Luke said and left.  
  
Jaina flopped into a chair and closed her eyes, thinking.  
  
Suddenly there was a tremor in the Force.  
  
Jaina frowned.  
  
Zekk gasped and broke his Meditation. "Charisse," he muttered. "No! She can't be!" he said. Not realizing that he was in the air, he fell with a hard thud.  
  
"Ow!" he yelled. Jumping up he ran out his room and towards the control tower.  
  
Jaina left the practice room going to see what was up.  
  
Zekk ran into her.  
  
"I'm sorry Jaina love!" He said.  
  
"Sorry? About what? What's going on?" She followed him.  
  
"My fleet, the last of the Empire's fleet, their coming... And Charisse is with them..." He said. Jaina didn't know a Charisse because Zekk found her after he left Jaina.  
  
"Who's Charisse?"  
  
"The dark Jedi I was training."  
  
"You're not going to face them alone. I'm coming with you."  
  
Zekk swung around and faced her. "No, you're not. I'm not going to but you endanger like that. Not with you also carrying my child. I'll handle it. Jacen can back me up."  
  
"No way."  
  
"You're not coming Jaina! That's final!"  
  
"You can't stop me!"  
  
"Watch me," was all he said and he turned and walked on to the Control room.  
  
She followed. Once Zekk was at the Control Tower, he began to hit a number of buttons till suddenly there were 3 large ships on the screen. "Damn!" he said. "Get your family," he said to Jaina.  
  
Jaina nodded and ran off to find them. Zekk started to put the planet on alert. Then he hailed the head ship.  
  
"General Mia here for the Empire."  
  
"Mia! What are you doing!?"  
  
"Lord Zekk!" she said frightfully. "I didn't know you have already taken control over the Empire's main planet."  
  
"I haven't, I made an alliance."  
  
Jaina slammed into Jacen.  
  
"What's the hurry?" he asked.  
  
"Empire. Here."  
  
"What!?" sounding like his mother.  
  
"Zekk's gone to face them. We have to help."  
  
"Get mom, dad, Ani, and Luke. I'll go to Zekk."  
  
She sighed and went.  
  
Jacen found Zekk  
  
As Jacen was running for the Control Tower, Zekk was running out.  
  
"Come on buddy, I need you help," Zekk said as Jacen followed him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jacen said with a frown worthy of his father.  
  
"The last bit of the Empire's fleet I could find after I left your sister. Their here."  
  
"What!? Why are they here?"  
  
"Looking for me and wanting to destroy The New Republic. And you have to ask? And there's more."  
  
Jacen groaned. "I felt a disturbance in the Force. There's a lot more trouble isn't there?"  
  
Zekk nodded as they reached a docking pad. "Yes, I was training a very powerful Dark Jedi before I came back, and now she's here. Her skills even surpassed Tamith Kia's skills."  
  
"Damn!" Jacen said and stopped next to Zekk. Suddenly out of the sky a ship could be seen.  
  
"That looks like a updated version of the old Empire Shuttle Crafts." Jacen said.  
  
"It is." Zekk replied in a dead flat tone. "Can you feel her? The energy around that ship. We have to get this over, and quick. It's you and me against her. Don't fall for any of her charms. She's very seductive."  
  
"Oh?" Jacen raised his eyebrows as the craft landed fifty feet from them. When the hatch opened a tall, dark and very beautiful woman stepped into the platform off the ship.  
  
"Hello, Lord Zekk," she said her voice like sweet cream, soft and soothing.  
  
"Charisse," Zekk said flatly.  
  
"I have come to claim you back, for you, My master, have been gone to long. Why did you not send word to us of your conquest?" Charisse said. Her every movement was to seduce not only Zekk back to the dark side, but you also drag his friend with him. Jacen was in awe by this creature of the dark. He made a move towards her as Zekk held him back.  
  
"No," Zekk said, not only to Jacen but also to Charisse. "You shall not do this to him or to me. I know your ways Charisse. But at least think of what you can have if you turn from the life I have shown you."  
  
"What!?" Charisse laughed. "Turn from the glory you have shown me. Turn from ultimate power? I have the powers of the Gods and you want me to turn from it. I think not Master Sith. If you will not stay by my side as my Master and lover you shall perish."  
  
"Then if it's a fight you're looking for," Jacen said, knocking the seductive images from his mind. "It's a fight you'll get.  
  
"NO!" a female voice calls from behind them. Charisse's glance fell from Jacen and Zekk to the person in the background. "Well, well, if it's not Zekk's little whore.."  
  
Jaina stepped into the full light.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that, after all I have Zekk's love, you only had his lust."  
  
That had done it, Charisse took out her dark saber and ignited it. Something in the girl's hair moved as if it were alive.  
  
"Jaina," Zekk said softly as she walked beside him. "Be careful."  
  
Jaina smiled a small smile at him. He and her twin knew what she was going to do. Even though she hadn't used the force as much as either of them she was going into battle with her. She had always carried her Lightsaber even if she didn't use it. Now was the day she would use it for other then the little bit of training she had begun with her uncle.  
  
"You want a fight? You got one." Jaina said, venom poured from her voice.  
  
"Jaina be careful," Jacen pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Jaina said her eyes fixed on Charisse. "I'll be just fine.." With that she turned on her saber.  
  
"You'll be wishing that I would have killed you quick." Charisse said with a smirk.  
  
"I doubt that," Jaina said. "For I have the love of a man that I love, I have the love of a family, and I love the children I will soon be baring."  
  
Rage filled Charisse's eyes as she lunged forward, raising her saber to strike out of Jaina. Moving her hands and arms with care and speed, Jaina easily blocked the weak attack. This time it was Jaina that struck, sending her saber low to hit at the knees. Charisse blocked to bring both sabers into a spin. The stood a moment glaring at one another. Jacen and Zekk felt the hate welling in each one as they once more clashed sabers. Has the two battled family and friends of Jaina came and watched her.  
  
"Don't give into your hate.." Tenel Ka said. Jacen moved closer to her placing a hand on her shoulder. For once Tenel Ka was showing what she had felt. She looked to Jacen her eyes glassy as if she were about to cry.  
  
"How can you let her do this? She's not fully trained, she could be killed."  
  
Jacen then wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.  
  
"Tenel Ka, that girl Jaina's fighting isn't fully trained either, plus Jaina's a lot stronger then you're giving her credit for," Jacen said.  
  
"He's right," Luke added not taking his baby blue eyes from Jaina and her challenger. "She's just as strong as you, Jacen and even Zekk. She just doesn't realize it yet.  
  
  
  
Jaina felt as if she continued she would die, but then she thought of her children. The next generation growing with in her. She would not let this Dark Witch destroy the little light she had. The sweet rolled down her cheeks and side of her face. She for a second felt herself giving into the dark side, being seduce into evil. But she though of all the trouble it had cause her family in the past. She would not give into it. She would use the light side. She pushed back the offending saber away from her.  
  
"NO!!!!" she screamed. "I won't give it!"  
  
Suddenly there was a gust of wind. It moved between her. Feeling a charge of power from those she loved she attacked Charisse. She showed the girl moves and skill that surpassed all her training. At that moment she was a Jedi Knight. She fought as if she had the spirit of a wild beast protecting it's cubs. She flipped over Charisse, surprising her. Then knocked the saber from her hands, before she stuck her end of her Light Saber into Charisse's hear, killing her instantly. Pulling it out she watched the body fall to the ground.  
  
"I am a keeper of the peace. I only fight to protect, I only kill when I must. It was your destiny to die by my hands.." Jaina said before she crumpled to the floor.  
  
Instantly Jacen was the first by his sister's side, knowing that she was going to fall. Zekk was right behind him as they knelt beside Jaina. Jacen used the mind link he had with his sister.  
  
~Jaina? Jaina are you alright?~ He thought. ~Jaina, please say something…~  
  
She laughed softly as she opened her eyes. "Do I have to always have you by my side?" She sat up and hugged Jacen. "Thank you.."  
  
"For what?" Jacen asked.  
  
"For being you. For always being there. For never losing hope and faith in me."  
  
"It was nothing, plus did you expect anything else from me?" Jacen chuckled, which in turn made Jaina laugh. She then turned to Zekk. Her lover, her life, her soon to be husband. They hugged each other and kissed one another. Then ever so gently, Zekk picked her up. Looking to Jaina's parents, he get a nod. They knew he was going to take her up to rest. For she had a hard battle with not only Charisse but with her own will power.  
  
As Leia was the last to leave, she told C3PO to take care of the dead woman. Then she and Han went off to their own retreat. Anakin was with Luke, and Jacen was comforting Tenel Ka. Lowie was off somewhere, but that's another story. 


End file.
